Los guantes
by Griush
Summary: La Señora de Invernalia invita a su fiel amigo a un paseo por el Bosque de Dioses. [Traducción de The Gloves por lascia]


Es una traducción del one-shot de **lascia** (la pueden encontrar en mis favoritos) del mismo nombre **The Gloves**, obviamente pedí su permiso y esas cosas. Es la primera traducción que hago y aunque he intentado y revisado muchísimo para que nada suene raro, seguramente habrán cosas que habré pasado por alto, no es excusa, lo digo para que en caso de encontrar algo así, me lo comenten para no volver a tener el mismo error en el futuro.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

* * *

**The Gloves**

Flexionaba los dedos dentro de sus nuevos guantes de cuero, mientras aguardaba al lado de las puertas de hierro que custodiaban el camino hacia el Bosque de Dioses. Forrados en piel de conejo, los guantes se ajustaban calentando cómodamente sus manos. Apreció la obra y estaba secretamente satisfecho con ellos, aunque ligeramente sorprendido por su aparición la tarde anterior en su mesita de noche.

Podía adivinar a quien tenía que agradecer por el regalo, aunque no estaba totalmente la parte posterior de cada guante, bordado en hilo amarillo, había un perro o quizás fuera un lobo, gruñendo con los ojos en alerta. Estaba tan distraído contemplando la costura que no oyó los ligeros pasos aproximándose en la nieve.

"Buenos días, Sandor."

Estaba demasiado bien entrenado como para mostrarse sorprendido ante su llegada. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para ocultar la razón de su distracción, saludó con un asentimiento a la Señora de Invernalia.

"Es una mañana jodidamente fría, pajarito. A un hombre se le pueden congelar las pelotas aquí fuera."

"Pero no las manos", Sansa sonrió.

"Sí, las manos no, gracias a ti. Respecto al bordado…" Clegane no sabía cómo continuar, pero Sansa le entendió.

"Me sobraba un poco de hilo y muchas ganas de probar con el cuero, lo que llevas es mi primer intento de bordar algo que no sean pañuelos o toallas, así que disculpa la imperfección."

Ella evitó deliberadamente el tema del perro o lobo y el no tuvo suficiente valor para sacarlo a colación, aunque tenía la impresión, por la forma en que ella lo miraba, que esperaba que lo hiciera. En cambio, él gruño y señaló con la cabeza hacia el Bosque de Dioses.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me pediste vigilarte mientras visitas a tus dioses. ¿Tus nobles pretendientes se han cansado del frío o echas de menos parlotear sinsentidos a tu viejo perro?"

Para su sorpresa ella ignoró la burla, enlazó su brazo con el de él y le guío a través de las puertas de hierro. "No te invite para vigilarme, sino como mi amigo, para pasear y hablar."

Él se mordió la lengua mientras seguían el camino. Sansa hablaba, a veces riendo al narrar un accidente de la cocina o las desventuras de un potro recién nacido, sin preguntar ni esperar una respuesta de su acompañante. Sandor respiró hondo disfrutando del abrazo del aire helado que aclaraba sus pulmones. Escuchaba, asintiendo de vez en cuando mientras se adentraban en el corazón del Bosque de Dioses. Mientras Sansa comentaba la construcción de un nuevo pozo, Sandor divagaba sobre los acontecimientos de la mañana.

Sansa le había mandado una criada con las instrucciones de esperar en las puertas de hierro. La chica irrumpió mientras él estaba en proceso de comenzar a vestirse, siendo testigo de su desnudez y erección. Ella se sonrojó y jadeó pero no apartó la mirada. Él quiso explicar que su cuerpo no le respondía a ella, sino a _ella, _al sueño, el recuerdo de su voz, piel y rojo cabello. En vez de eso le gruño a la sirvienta y la empujó contra la pared exigiéndole que hablara. Mientras ella balbuceaba la invitación de su Señora, Sandor notó que sus ojos se abrían no con miedo, si no con excitación.

"Si lo desea puedo ayudarle con la ropa mi señor. He vestido a un hombre antes… y desnudado también."

Podía haberla tomado contra la pared y encontrar un momento de paz tras aliviarse, pero su mente no podía deshacerse de las imágenes de su sueño.

"¿Sabe Lady Stark que tiene a una puta a su servicio, tocando sus delicadas cosas y trenzando su pelo con esas manos sucias?"

La chica comenzó. "¡Perdón, mi señor! Yo… por favor, mi señor, no era mi intención ofender. Mi señora no tiene la necesidad de oír esto, por favor mi señor."

Sandor le enseñó los dientes a la criada antes de empujarla lejos de él. "Dile a tu señora que su fiel perro obedecerá. ¡Largo!"

Él se vistió rápido, rabioso, mientras la chica se escabullía. La lujuria con la que había despertado fue sustituida por un gran y extenso vacío. En su prisa por salir casi olvida los guantes que habían sido colocados con cuidado en la mesilla al lado de su cama. Los agarró antes de salir al encuentro de la mujer de su sueño.

"¿Sandor?"

Sansa había parado de caminar y lo observaba con preocupación. Sandor trató de concentrarse, sus pensamientos atrapados en el vacío de su mañana.

"Mi mente estaba en otro lugar, pajarito. Sigue parloteando."

"Te hice una pregunta."

Él suspiró. "Entonces pregunta de nuevo."

"¿Somos amigos?", Sansa retiró la mano de su brazo y se paró delante de él. Sus ojos abiertos con determinación, la cabeza alta.

Sandor bufó en el frío. "¿Amigos, chica? Si lo deseas, que así sea. Amigos, ¿por qué no? He sido tu protector, maestre, cocinero y esclavo a veces, ¿entonces por qué no amigo también?"

Sansa parpadeó, intentado reunir las palabras antes de decir en voz baja.

"No te forzaré con mi compañía. Si lo deseas regresa a tus labores. Seguiré sola, tengo mucho en lo que pensar."

Sandor rió. "Tranquila, pajarito, enfría tu mente. La verdad sea dicha, eres el único amigo que tengo y lo sabes. Ahora sigue caminando antes de que nos congelemos." Le ofreció su brazo de nuevo y asintió cuando este fue aceptado sin discusión. El guio a la chica que seguía frunciendo el ceño por el camino nevado.

"Habla."

"¿Hmm?"

"Dijiste que tienes mucho en lo que pensar. Dime y te escucharé."

Sansa agachó la cabeza como si quisiera esconderse tras su capa de piel.

"Estaba pensando en el matrimonio."

Sandor bufó. "Nada nuevo. ¿Cuántos pretendientes tienes ahora? Chicos verdes la mayoría de ellos, excepto el viejo cabrón Lamprey. El tipo de hombre que hace que la mano de la espada me pique."

"Estaba pensando en _tu_ matrimonio."

La suave caída de la nieve de las ramas de los árboles fue lo que irrumpía el silenció que siguió a la declaración de Sansa. _Bien entrenado_, pensó Sandor mientras seguía caminando. Forzó una carcajada seca en el silencio blanco.

"Jódeme muerto si me caso. El frío está dañando tu sentido común, mi señora. Regresemos ahora."

"Me gustaría caminar más, ser"

Ella lo retó con sus ojos azules a contestar, sabiendo que dirigiéndose a él de esa forma, a pesar de lo incorrecto e incómodo, lo convencería. Él compuso una mueca en respuesta.

"Como estaba diciendo, estaba pensando en tu matrimonio. Es la hora Sandor. Me has dado…, le has dado a Invernalia tanto, recibiendo casi nada a cambio. Sigues siendo joven, fuerte, honesto, feroz con la espada y en condiciones para ser el cabeza de tu propia familia. Me gustaría agradecerte por tu amistad. Quiero que seas feliz."

Era el turno de Sandor de detenerse y retroceder.

"¿Qué me importa la felicidad? Estoy bastante bien aquí. Lo único que pido es trabajo para llenar mi día, una buena capa y un lugar a tu lado." Relajó sus hombros. "Nunca he anhelado una esposa, pajarito. Recompénsame si te place dejándome hacer mi trabajo y protegiéndote incluso después de que te cases con uno de tus chicos nobles de cara bonita."

Sansa sonrió ligeramente. "¿Y si desapruebas mi elección de marido? ¿Estarías silenciosamente guardando mi puerta de noche? ¿Protegerás a mis hijos y obedecerás a mi marido tan fácilmente como me obedeces a mí?"

"¿Necesitas preguntarlo?" El murmullo de Sandor fue bajo pero fuerte. Sus ojos fijos en la belleza frente a él.

Tras un momento, un respiro y un latido, Sansa buscó la mano de su viejo amigo.

"He elegido a mi marido. Mis hermanos han dado su bendición. Es casi oficial, solo el hombre que he elegido tiene que escuchar las noticias."

Él quiso echarse atrás, luchar y gruñir mientras derramaba sangre sobre la blanca nieve que reflejaba la cruda verdad de sus palabras, sin embargo se quedó allí, frío y alto, quieto, mirando.

"Debería felicitarte."

"¿Pero no lo harás?"

"¿Debe un hombre alentar a un pájaro que acepta una jaula?"

"He estado enjaulada antes. Te molestaba poco."

"Casi me mata." El siseo de la ira en su voz resonó claro en el silencio. Dio un paso atrás, otro y otro, antes de irrumpir en el corazón del bosque de dioses.

Empezó a nevar.

Pasó un rato hasta que Sandor oyó el suave roce del vestido de Sansa y sus ligeros pasos aproximándose. Con la cabeza baja él se apoyó con ambas manos en el árbol corazón como si fuera a empujarlo. Sentía sus claros ojos sobre él, pero no podía mirar arriba mientras hablaba.

"Cada día luché contra mí mismo, frenándome de sacar la espada cada vez que uno de esos putos Capa Blanca rompía tu piel. Desprecio la debilidad en mí que lo aceptó y no hizo nada. Traté de abrir la puerta de la jaula, Sansa, tus jodidos dioses saben que lo intenté."

Ella alargó la mano hacia él. "Sandor…"

"¿Qué le ofreció a tu familia? ¿Tierras? ¿Oro? ¿Hombres? ¿Está usted satisfecha con el precio acordado, mi señora?" Sansa no pudo ignorar la burla en su voz.

"Le amo."

Él se giró para mirarla, los dedos de una mano apretados en un puño contra el árbol. Los ojos de Sandor abiertos sin parpadear mientras observaba a la delicada chica frente a él. Veía en sus ojos, en su boca y en sus manos que ella hablaba en serio, que se creía de verdad que estaba enamorada.

Sandor tragó, con la boca seca. "Entonces te felicito. Quizás esta vez seas feliz en tu jaula."

"No será una jaula si el hombre que he elegido corresponde a mis sentimientos."

"Cualquiera de esos hombres te amará. Ellos tropiezan consigo mismos a la mínima señal de ti, idiotas." Sandor arrastró su puño con fuerza por el árbol antes de dar unos pases acercándose a Sansa, quien le sonrió.

"Me quieren por mis tierras y título, Sandor. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, una chica sin Invernalia y el apellido Stark, no sería tan bien recibida." Ella rió amargamente mientras sacudía la cabeza. Tras una pequeña pausa habló otra vez. "Si pierdo todo esto, espero encontrar sólo a un hombre esperándome y ese hombre es suficiente para mi si me acepta."

Sandor podía sentir el calor que irradiaba la doncella. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no envolverla con sus brazos y susurrarle plegarias al oído. Como si supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza y deseara calmarle, Sansa tomó su mano, sonriendo.

"No me has preguntado sobre el hombre que he elegido."

Sandor hizo una mueca. "Significa poco para mí."

"Pensé que mi guardia juramentado estaría más interesado en el carácter de mi futuro marido. ¿No te importaría que fuera un asesino?"

Sandor miraba la pequeña mano que cubría la suya propia. "Todos los hombre son asesinos, pajarito. En cuanto al carácter del hombre confío en tu juicio. Has visto suficiente mierda del mundo para saber la diferencia entre un buen hombre y uno no tanto."

Sansa volvió a sonreír. "¿Entonces aceptas mi elección independientemente de quién es?"

"Sí, niña. Aunque no creas que no voy a matarle si es necesario."

Aun riendo Sansa se puso de puntillas y rodeó con sus delgados brazos el cuello de Sandor. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla llena de cicatrices. "Me has hecho tan feliz, Sandor. Esperó poder hacerte feliz también cuando nos casemos."

No fue el frío lo que causó que Sandor se congelara. Echándose atrás empujó a la señora de Invernalia como si su toque quemara. "¿Estás jodidamente loca?"

Imperturbable Sansa seguía sonriendo. "No caminemos sobre ese penosamente aburrido sendero, Sandor. Puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras pero eso no me hará cambiar de opinión. Te quiero. Te he querido por tanto tiempo que deseaba gritarlo desde la torre más alta pero no lo hice por miedo a que rieras de mí. Pero ya no tengo miedo, puedes reírte lo que quieres por qué sé que me quieres también, a tu manera. Quizás no llene tu corazón tanto como el mío, pero me importa poco. Tengo suficiente amor para los dos."

Perplejo, Sandor podía hacer poco más que boquear delante de la chica. El mundo dejó de existir a medida que las palabras que salían de la boca de Sansa cobraban sentido en su cabeza. _Quiere casarse conmigo. _Sansa calló y una vez más envolvió sus manos con las de ella.

"Estos guantes… Pensé durante mucho con que adornarlos, no se me ocurría nada, así que simplemente empecé a coser. Antes de darme cuenta había terminado. No importa si es un perro o un lobo lo que adorna tus manos, mientras ellas estén sosteniendo las mías. Por favor entiéndelo, Sandor."

Seguía nevando mientras Sandor estudiaba las manos pequeñas que envolvían las suyas. Juraba que a través de la piel podía sentir su pulso, pequeños latidos que pertenecían a un tesoro que el deseó por mucho tiempo pero nunca esperó ganar. No sabía que decir y temía que las palabras que salieran de su boca fueran incorrectas, ásperas y crueles. Casi susurro, "Eres demasiado buena para mí, Sansa. Un perro no está hecho para cosas delicadas."

Ella le dio un beso en respuesta. Sintió sus cálidos labios presionando gentilmente contra los suyos propios, su mano deslizándose por su pecho para acariciar su cuello bajo la capa. Ella le besó por segundos, minutos, toda una vida, su aliento bailando con el de él, y las suaves pestañas acariciando su piel.

Cuando ella le soltó él supo que había perdido la batalla. Sansa sonrío a su amado.

"Cásate conmigo, Sandor."

En la pacífica blancura del bosque de dioses, el fiel perro obedeció la orden de su pajarito con un beso.


End file.
